bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 165 (Jumpy Jungle)
Production A Real Adventure Outing Forest Frenzy It Came From My Nose BubbleTucky Rescue Squad Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "Our Parents are sick." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode opens up to Zach and Leah giving their parents boxes of tissues they're parents have a cold.) * Zach: "I hope you guys feel better." * Zach and Leah's mom: "Me too." * Zach and Leah's dad: "It's just a cold." * Leah: "Get some rest and wake up refresh." (Zach and Leah gave their sick parents blankets.And went to their room.) * Zach: "I wish there was a way to make our parents feel better." * Leah: "Me too." * Zach: "C'mon Leah we have a wilderness adventure to go on." * Leah: "I love adventures." (The screen goes up to the sun it fades and it goes to ground level.Zach and Leah are in their guppy scout uniforms.) * Molly: "Hey Leah hey Zach." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Welcome to Canada." * Both: "Canada we love Canada." * Molly: "Everybody loves Canada." * Glimmer: "Especially the wilderness." * Chloe: "We're going to fly our kites." (Sprinklers are on the lawn and Goby and Deema pops out from them.) * Both: "Oh hey oh yeah." * Goby: "Oh hey today's the first day of summer." * Deema: "The first day of what Goby what are you talking about." * Goby: "It's the first day of summer oh yeah today today the first day of summer." * Deema: "Oh the first day of summer yeah the weather has been feeling more summer like I guess check it out guys the sky is clearing up." * Nonny: "Whoa the first day of summer is certainly upon us." * Molly: "The first day of summer." * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Awesome." * Molly: "Ya know what that means." * All: "We sure do yeah." * Molly: "It's time for the wilderness Canadian hike." * Zach: "Wow." * Leah: "I'm sure Boris and Julia will love it." * Goby: "C'mon let's get our friends and go." (They swam to the house.And the guppies's bedroom.) * Molly: "Boris Julia it's the first day of summer." * Boris: "The first day of summer today." * Julia: "Oh my gosh we gotta get up." * Both: (Sneezing). * Zach: "Oh no guys." * Leah: "You're sick today." * Boris: "Us." * Julia: "Boris and Julia." * Boris: "Sick." * Julia: "Today." * All: "No." * Both: (Coughing and sneezing). (Later that day the guppies flied their kites.Gil got his kite it was bigger than the others.) * Gil: "I got my kite guys.How do I fly it." * Oona: "Remember the secret is the wind." * Deema: "Alright all you have to do is back to the wind wait for a gust and let your kite go." * Gil: "Sounds easy enough.Okay back to the wind wait for a gust and let your kite go." (The wind was so strong the kite flew away with Gil.) * All: "Gil." * Molly: "Oh my Gilly." * Gil: "Whoa help." (Goby notice the spool on the kite string was beginning to come loose.) * Goby: "Not on my watch Gil." (Goby make his way after the kite string and at the last minute the spool came loose but Goby catches the end of the kite string.) * Goby: "Gotcha.But who's got me." * Molly: "Hang on Goby." * Nonny: "We'll pull you guys down." * Oona: "We must work together." * Deema: "A friend in need is a friend indeed." (Altogether the guppies and the genies held on the kite string and began to lift themselves higher.) * Deema: "We could use some help over here." * Zach: "Don't worry." * Leah: "We got you." (They both hold on to Deema's fin.) * Gil: "Don't let go." * Goby: "I won't." (Goby began to pull Gil and the kite down.) * Goby: "We'll have ya down in no time flat Gil.And I got." (The kite string broke apart.) * Goby: "You." (The guppies fell down.) * All: "Whoa." (They landed in a heap.) * Gil: "Whoa help." (The guppies scouts notice Gil was flying away.) * Goby: "Quick guys Gil needs our help." * Molly: "This way and hurry." * Gil: "Whoa help." (The guppy scouts swam after their flying friend.Gil hold on to the kite string.) * Gil: "C'mon Gil you can do it.You can do it.You can do it." (He hold on to the back of the kite.) * Gil: "Whoo-hoo.The view from up here is amazing.Hey guys look." (The guppy scouts stop to catch their breath.) * Molly: "Gil get off that kite." * Gil: "Why I'm having too much fun.I'm flying guys whoo-hoo." (Gil and his kite crashes into a tree.) * Molly: "Gilly." * Goby: "Gil are you here." * Gil: "Well I was flying but now I'm stuck in a tree.On an island.In the snowy coast.Alone.HELP!" (The guppy scouts notice Gil's call for help.And they got in a huddle.) * Deema: "What do we do." * Nonny: "I don't know." * Goby: "Think of something." * Oona: "We need a plan." * Molly: "A great plan." * Gil: "Just give up on me it's hopeless better just leave me here Forever." (Gil sees his friends swimming away.) * Gil: "That's right leave me it's better this way I don't deserve to be rescued." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures